HAVEN
by The Copper Key
Summary: SLASH. SSHP. Creature Harry! Dhampir Severus, Bill and OFC! Manipulative Dumbledore! It has been sad that every three thousand years a new species of evolution takes its first breath. Romance. Action. Mystery. Possible Female SLASH. For Adoption. See Merula Aeolus for Info.
1. Revenge becomes your greatest desire

**HAVEN**

**Author:** The Copper Key and Cajai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Rated:** _Mature_ for sexual content, violence, cursing, and other dark material

**Summary:** SLASH. SSHP. Creature Harry! Dhampir Severus, Bill and OFC! Manipulative Dumbledore! It has been sad that every three thousand years a new species of evolution takes its first breath. Romance. Action. Mystery. Possible Female SLASH.

_Have you ever dealt with people who have lost everything in just an hour? In the morning you leave the house, where your wife, your children, your parents live. You return and find a smoking pit. Then something happens to you--to a certain extent you stop being human. You do not need any glory, money anymore; revenge becomes your only joy. And because you no longer cling to life, death avoids you, the bullets fly past. You becomes a wolf._

- Russian General Aleksander Lebed veteran of Afghanistan

(Found in 'Book 1 of Vampire Earth: Way of the Wolf' by E. E. Knight)

**But what do you become when you have never been human? **

**CHAPTETR ONE**

"Paddy Cake, Paddy Cake, Baker man, bake me cake as fast as you can…" the boy sung in a haunted broken voice, hoarse from screaming. He rocked back and forth in his corner trying to focus on reality and avoid thinking about what his Uncle had done. He was somewhat sane, sane enough to know if he kept this up they'd lock him up in Saint Mungos. But right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was hiding, hiding from IT. The many brutal wounds on his body reflected the wounds on in his soul. The room was dark and humid and as he sung he gasped for breath and sweat stung his wounds.

"Paddy cake, Paddy cake, Bakers man…" He sung. His Aunt cracked the door open and peered in. A single tear rolled down her face. _'What had Vernon done?' _Tomorrow she'd be leaving from this wretched house, leaving behind Vernon. Sadly she couldn't take Harry… the boy was too far gone. Better let some one put him down.

BREAK

Severus Snape was angry. Of all things horrible Dumbledore had him do this one toped it! Checking on Harry Bloody-Potter was really pushing it! The moronic golden boy! The Self-serving spoilt boy hadn't answered his friends' letters and when he did it was illegible scribbles about something 'paddy cake'.

Sighing Severus straightened the collar of his cloak and strode up to the door. About to knock, he caught sight of something strange. The house was a trash pit. Garbage was strewn about the floors, empty bottles of liquor, hamburger wrappers, and newspapers clippings and so on. He watched in shock and in disgust as a naked fat man with seven rolls of fat that jiggled as he walked headed upstairs. Faintly through the window he heard locks turning and suddenly an animalistic scream of a child. Severus's super hearing differentiated the voices and with growing horror he realized it was Harry's voice. Without any more thought on the manner, he spelled the door open and ran up the steps to the second floor.

What met him was the most disturbing sight he had ever seen. The man was raping the bloody boy-who-lived before Severus's very eyes. Silent tears trailed down the boy's face and the boy was murmuring under his breath "Paddy cake, paddy cake, bakers man, bake me a cake as fast as you can…" Snape's blood boiled.

No, this can't be happening. His mind screamed. He couldn't allow this to happen any longer! Without thinking Snape turned his wand on the fat man and cast a spell. The man screamed as his body fell into large chunks of fat. Harry lay on the bed unmoving. The boy seemed catatonic starring out at nothing. Gently Snape eased forward and touched Harry. Harry flinched before blacking out. Severus just then realized he was crying. He hesitantly lifted Harry into his arms and apparated now that blood wards were gone.

BREAK

It was a week later, the evening before his birthday that Harry woke from his catatonic state. The majority of his wounds healed. His mind slowly processed everything. He was in the Hogwarts infirmary, someone was sitting next to him, their hand on his head. It felt strange. This person's touch that is. He felt pleasurable shivers go down his body. Unlike the revulsion of his Uncle's touch, this man's touch was so different. It made him feel safe.

He sighed leaning into the touch. The man began to stir and almost withdrew his hand, but Harry latched onto his hand before he could move it. "Please," Harry whispered, "Please don't go!" Harry looked up into the eyes of his potions professor, finding no need to uphold his golden boy façade, he let tears gather in his eyes. "Please don't leave me alone."

"Alright, alright Harry. I won't go." Snape promised in a gentle voice. He did know what he was doing. He was at a complete loss as to what was happening… yet it felt so right. He stroked the boy's forehead mechanically as he looked into those beautiful emerald eyes that were filed with tears. "I won't leave you alone."

"Good!" Said a voice behind Snape. Both Harry and Snape jumped and Harry drew back huddling into a small ball and began to shiver. Snape turned to glare at Dumbledore.

"Why?" Was all Snape said.

"Poppy and I discovered something about Harry's blood… that I feel only you'd be able to deal with best. The problem will most likely surface tonight and certain attributes to your species," Snape flinched and sent Dumbledore a smoldering glare, "will help you deal with it where Madam Pomfrey and I can not. Evolution, Severus, Harry has evolution in his blood and sixteen is that lucky age." Severus shot Harry a surprised look. The boy was huddled in his corner crying. "See you later my Boy."

TO BE CONTINUED…

There will be likely more tonight… but this is all for now.

- Cajai and the Copper Key


	2. Haven Resource Page Last Page

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

CHARACTER PROFILES

**Severus Snape**

Is a Dhampir from the ministry program (See Dhampirs below). Severus was adopted by the Snape family after the program was shut down. He was named heir of the family line, but was excommunicated after becoming a death eater. The Dark Lord calls Snape 'the Dark Prince' for his Dhampir heritage and his royal vampire lineage. On 1981 August third at 8 pm, Severus swore his loyalty to Dumbledore.

_Appearance:_ Long silky, yet lank, black hair cut just above his shoulders, cold onyx eyes, skin as pale as newly fallen snow. He seems to be carved from white marble with his skin and sinewy compact frame. He stands 6'7" and has large, yet nimble and delicate fingers. He has a few frown lines, but nothing else mars his ethereal and eerie beauty. He's broad and thick boned, but not grossly so. He has slightly pointed ears and very pointed canines

**Harry Potter**

_Appearance_ (Before the Change): Knobby knees, malnourished, small and effeminate. His hair is always a rat's nest and will never lay flat or untangle. He has thick framed glasses that make him look like and owl. And he has a round boyish face with emerald eyes. He had pasty skin and spider veins on his knees.

_Appearance _(After the Change): He has Soft Glossy Raven Hair that shines an iridescent blue and green and is cut just above his shoulder blades. He has one startling golden eye and one breath-taking emerald eye. His skin is golden and shines almost like the metal itself. He stands 6'1", not a significant height, but respectable all the same. He is lithe and lean muscled. With the body of a track star. He has a long graceful neck. His face is thin and heart-shaped, with full silken blood red lips, high prominent cheekbones and a slightly upturned nose. He also has long dark eyelashes.

**Bill Weasley**

Is a Dhampir from the ministry program (See Dhampirs below). Bill was adopted by the Weasley family and grew up with his adopted brothers and sister. He became the Gringotts curse breaker for his prestige as a curse expert.

_Appearance:_ he has shoulder length wavy auburn hair darker than any of his adopted brothers' and his adopted sister's hair, scarred freckled brown skin, large honey colored eyes, a tall (6'6"), broad, yet lanky frame was quite built. He has thin yet the softest pale pink lips, long dark eyelashes, prominent high cheekbones and long swan-like neck. He has broad shoulder and large hands, yet nimble fingers. He has a pierced ear with a fang earring.

**Lain Thomas**

Is a Dhampir from the ministry program (See Dhampirs below). Lain was dumped in an orphanage and barely survived her stay. She was later hospitalized as St. Mungos for metal instability.

_Appearance:_ Silky rich spiral curled mahogany colored hair that is cut just above her shoulders, flawless golden skin, warm honey colored eyes, full pink lips, and an aristocratic visage. A lean, yet curvaceous body. She stands 5'11" and has long thin, yet shapely legs, a long swan-like neck and her breasts are large, but encumbering. She's lightly muscled, but not evidently so.

**Ashley Greene**

Is an elf. She live is the Glade with the other elves, but she is also the elf diplomat and thus must travel to the ministry to answer calls and treaties.

_Appearance:_ long pale blond hair that falls to her lower back and large azure eyes framed by long eyelashes. She has pale skin and soft flawless smooth flesh. Her plump pale pink lips. She has a pointed chin and nose as well as a heart shaped face that possesses a delicate ethereal refinement almost Elvin. She stands 5'9" and was built like a track star. She has long shapely thin legs, modest curves and budding breasts.

TYPES OF CREATURES

**Elves**

**Vampires**

**Dhampirs**

**Dementer Lords**

**Shadow Walkers**

**Shape Changers**

**Werewolves**

**Sprites**

**Dryads**

**The Bird Men**

**The Squatters**

**The Shadow Children**

**The Motep**

**The-All-In-One-Men**

**The Animal Bonded**

**ELVES:**

**Government**: Democracy lead by a figurehead (A Queen)

**Politics:** They are mainly pacifists unless their safety is threatened

**Economy:** They are deeply involved with arts and creation of magical substances

**Power: **

They are elementalists (Meaning they can control the elements), they can speak to animals, they can shape change into any non-magical animal they wish, they can turn forests and animals against those who threaten them, they can animate inanimate objects for thousands of years (Like a gargoyle). They are scientists, but use magic to discover things instead of technology. They can drain you of your magic for extended periods of time. They are master warders and spellsmiths. They are also unmatched healers.

**Culture: **

_Greetings:_

Person 1: Silver Moon (both bow)

Person 2: (Person 1's name) ex: Thorn Birch of the Glade

(Person 1: Nods)

Person 1: (Person 2's name) ex: Leonia Robin of the Marsh

(Person 2 nods)

Person 2: Golden Sun (both bow)

_Farewells:_

Person 1: Till day passes

Person 2: And the Wind's lament

_Titles:_

Female unattached: Maiden

Married female: Lady

Unspecified Female: Madam

Male Unattached: Lad

Married male: Lord

Unspecified male: Sir

**VAMPIRES:**

Classifications:

_**The Royal Family**_

_**Lord or Lady**_

_**A Warrior**_

_**A Minion**_

Power levels and weaknesses:

_**The Royal Family**_

- Weaknesses – light, holy water, silver, crosses

- Strengths – shape changing (Panther, Bat, mist, Wolf), absolute immortality (But can be wounded or starved, but will not die), hypnotism, super strength/speed/agility/reflexes, illusions, commanding the dead, speaking to the dead, all-seeing-eyes, telepathy, telekinesis, can give birth, can turn a mortal into a lady or lord, they can re-grow their limbs (Even their heads)

_**The Lord or Lady**_

- Weaknesses – Light, silver, holy water, crosses, stakes

- Strengths – shape changing (Wolf, bat, mist), immortality unless killed, hypnotism, super strength/speed/agility/reflexes, telepathy, can give birth, can turn a mortal into warriors

_**The Warriors**_

- Weaknesses – light, silver, holy water, crosses, stakes, running water

- Strengths – Shape Changing (Wolf or bat), immortality unless killed, Hypnotism, super strength/speed/agility/reflexes, can turn a mortal into a warrior or minion

_**The Minions**_

- Weaknesses – Light, silver, holy water, crosses, stakes, running water, sea salt, entering a home unasked

- Strengths – Shape Changing (Bat), long life span, can turn into a mortal into a minion, hypnotism, super strength/speed/reflexes

Customs and duties:

_**The Royal Family**_

- Judges in courts

- Creates alliances or starts wars

- They also lay laws down

- The work with wizard economy

_**The Lord or Lady**_

- They entertain their nobility

- They enforce laws within districts

- They are advisors to the royal Family

- The teach fledglings

_**The Warriors**_

- They follow the Lord or Lady's directions to enforce order

- The lead wars

- They protect the Vampire Clans

- They Judge in minor courts

_**The Minions**_

- They are the servants

**DHAMPIRS:**

Dhampirs (Half vampire, half human) are usually raised to kill rogue vampires, having somewhat superior abilities. They do not serve a master. They live as humans might. Obeying human law to some extend.

Their power encompasses being able to walk in sunlight, healing rapidly ( though they can't regenerate limbs), silver/holy water/running water/crosses and so on doesn't affect them, they have superior (To all vampires, but the Vampire Royal Family) strength/speed/agility/reflexes, they can speak to the dead and have crow familiars, they are wizards or witches (though most born are males) and they have heightened senses. They are immortal unless killed. They usually possess a soul mate, but rarely find them. They are unusually intelligent and cunning. Some Dhampirs have seer abilities.

Dhampirs must drink blood once a month to survive and need no other nourishment. They never get ill and only suffer sunlight drain in they are in the sun more than twelve hours straight. They never have magic drain and possess huge magic potentials.

In the year 1873 the Wizard/witch ministry attempted to create a breeding program of Dhampirs as soldiers against potential Dark Lords. The program failed when the ministry accidentally killed all, but three Dhampirs. They strained their alliance with the vampires and now the Vampires have cut communication with them.

The Ministries Dhampir creations are:

1. Severus Snape

2. Lain Thomas (OFC)

3. Bill Weasley

The Ministries Dhampirs only age every five-years, so they are all 21 years old in vampire years, but 130 years in humans (2003 – 1873 130, 130 5 21.5)

**DEMENTER LORDS:**

The Dementer Lords are nothing like their cousins, the Azkaban Dementers. They are masters of Occlumency and Ligilimency, they can control fire and ice. They do suck souls, but they do not need to feed on happiness. They can give birth to offspring and live in the Forbidden Forest. They are cruel and reclusive creatures that kill anyone who crosses into their land. They worked with the Dark Lord Grimwald, but were held back by the sheer number of human minds. They are natural empaths and have trouble blocking emotions.

**SHADOW WALKERS:**

Are immortal mages who use shadow magics and because of this their anatomy has been altered. They are inhumanly beautiful with symmetrical facial features. Their touch in poisonous to humans, but those humans who are soul-mated to them. They feed off of shadows, control shadows and live in shadows.

Their Powers include:

1. Wings made of shadows and can be easily hidden

Sinking from solid objects with the aid of Shadows

Possessing others' bodies

The Ice touch

Immortality

Rapid Healing Rate

Hypnotism

Illusions

Inhuman speed

Inhuman agility/grace

Can give three people immortality

Unprecedented healers

**SHAPE CHANGERS:**

There are varied types of shape changers, but the common theme among them is that they were born as animals, but have a human psyche and a human form that they change into for specific amounts of time. They are out casts from the human world. They live in forests. They can perform spirit magic when they are in their human forms and then speak to witches in any form.

**WEREWOLVES:**

No explanation needed

**SPRITES:**

Sprites are the elemental personifications, meaning they embody the elements (Fire, winds, water, earth… etc.)

**DRYADS:**

Dryad are the spirits of trees. It is now very rare for a tree to be able materialize a spirit, but some like Aspens and Birches posses them more often than not.

**THE BIRD MEN**

A feral creature part bird, part human, with the wings of a bird, but no human arms, the beak of a bird, but not mouth and the eyes of a bird, they also have a tail. They eat fish and it is not necessary for a male and female to mate to produce offspring, males and females are self reliant and can produce offspring without a seed or egg donor. They usually had black skin and white wings with orange eyes. They can fly and they often do at night. They are nocturnal. They hibernate during the winter in caves and sewer systems.

**THE SQUATTERS**

A grossly mutated human that usually follow the characteristics of a spider. They are feral and have two pairs of arms and two pairs of legs. They have black eyes and sallow skin. They feed on small insects and sometimes rats. They live in sewers systems. They climb walls and weave webs with discarded garbage. They will attack humans who enter their domain. They're frightened by the Bird man and can be commanded by the All-in-one-men and Animal Bonded. Like the Bird Men they are nocturnal. They do mate to produce children.

**THE SHADOW CHILDREN**

A shadow child is a dark spirit of a child who has died from an unnatural death. Like a siren their voices lead humans to their deaths. Children's songs and giggles hypnotize most humans and they will follow this sound until they're cornered and a Shadow Child with eat their flesh. They appear in vague outlines of children or shadows of children cast on walls.

**THE MOTEP**

A Motep is a free willed resurrected Corpse, they do not each flesh and are not evil. They think independently and have all of their memories intact. A Motep is described to have intricate green tattoos on their body that are in constant motion, yellow eyes and teeth. They eat like humans, but must rely on a specially brewed potion to keep their bodies intact. They live private lives away from humans and have allied themselves with 'the family' and thus belong to the 'nest' community.

**THE-ALL-IN-ONE-MEN**

These creatures were formally humans, but through an archaic process they devour dying spirits in order to gain their knowledge and wisdom as well as immortality. In trade, these creatures preserve the memories and minds of the dying spirits. The only thing that indicates an All-in-one-man is their voice which echoes as many spirits they have devoured. They are extremely rare now and are very secretive. They sometimes develop seer and Empath abilities.

**THE ANIMAL BONDED**

An animal bonded is a human that on their fifteenth birthday develop characteristics of their inner animal. For instance some one named Lupine would have incredible endurance, can run for hours over rough terrain and is faster and stronger than humanly possible. The only indicating marks are both Silver or Golden eyes and tattoos on their cheekbones marking their animal.


End file.
